Another
by blackcorrals
Summary: Boboiboy tenggelam! Peristiwa misterius terjadi ketika ia hampir saja meninggal. Diawali dengan munculnya cahaya aneh & berakhir dengan dirinya yang terdampar ke dunia asing. Membawanya berpetualang ke sebuah negeri fantasy yang dihiasi aneka sihir & hal" gila yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimanakah nasib Boboiboy di dunia baru? Ikutilah perjalanannya yang akan dimulai saat ini juga!
1. Chapter 00 : Prolog

**Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy (c) Monsta, saya cuma bisa pinjam karakternya.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure & friendship.**

 **Warning : cerita rada geje dan mengandung segala kekurangan di dalamnya.**

 **Gak tau lagi mau nulis apa. So, silahkan lanjut membaca bagi yang suka dan semoga dapat menghibur. Selamat menikmati #wink.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Boboiboy beserta kelima kawannya memutuskan menerima tawaran Kaizo untuk mengisi masa libur mereka di sebuah Pulau pribadi milik salah satu sahabat dekat Kaizo selama 5 hari penuh.

Namun sialnya, sebuah tragedi tak terduga terjadi pada saat mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju pulau tersebut. Kaki Boboiboy terpeleset ketika hendak mengambil sebuah barang milik Yaya yang tersangkut di bawah pagar pembatas tepian kapal yang mereka naiki. Penyebab utamanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena kecerobohannya sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan tanda lantai basah walaupun telah diperingatkan Yaya untuk berhati-hati.

"Kyaaaa! Boboiboy, awas!"

Yaya berteriak panik dan segera menyambar hodie Boboiboy. Pupil mata merah mudanya membulat sempurna menyaksikan teman sekaligus seseorang yang diam-diam ia sukai hampir terjungkal dari tepian kapal.

Boboiboy yang berhasil selamat terkikik geli sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang syal merah milik Yaya yang berhasil ia ambil kembali, tidak menyangka dengan reaksi spontan salah satu teman perempuannya itu yang menurutnya terlihat sedikit berlebihan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, ha?! Apa kau pikir yang tadi itu lucu? Bagaimana kalau kau tadi benar-benar jatuh dan mati tenggelam di bawah sana?! Apa kau masih berpikir itu lucu?!" omel Yaya naik darah. Kedua tangannya tersilang di bawah dada, sepasang matanya melotot garang ke arah Boboiboy dengan bibir mengerucut. Membuat remaja laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuk grogi.

"A-ahh, Yaya. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Manusia tidak akan mati semudah itu dan lagi pula aku bisa berenang untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri." dalihnya sambil menatap ke arah lain. Bermaksud meminta pertolongan kepada temannya yang lain untuk membantu menenangkan emosi Yaya. Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka malah pergi sambil mengangkat bahu. Tidak ingin ikut campur.

Boboiboy mendecih, " _Dasar teman gadungan!"_ bisiknya kemudian.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, Yaya yang masih berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sangat jelas menangkap perkataan Boboiboy yang satu itu. Matanya melotot horror sambil melemaskan sendi-sendi buku jarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak menakutkan.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, Boboiboy. Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas." ujarnya manis disertai senyum mengembang. Tapi sayangnya berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam yang menjadi background di belakangnya. Tampak mengerikan.

Boboiboy bergidik, "I-iblis.." cicitnya ketakutan.

 _Ctakk!_

Seperti itulah kiranya bunyi urat kesabaran Yaya yang terputus. Menandakan bahwa kini ia benar-benar sangat ingin meremukkan susunan tulang yang menopang tubuh laki-laki di depannya saat ini juga.

Kerudung Yaya mulai berkibar, sepasang cahaya merah terang seakan terpancar dari kedua bola mata bulatnya itu. Menambah kesan tersendiri dalam balutan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh perempatan sudut siku-siku.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Boboiboy? Mari sini, akan kutunjukkan apa yang disebut dengan iblis itu yang sebenarnya!"ahh, Boboiboy yang malang. Tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan ia alami ketika memancing emosi dari seorang Yaya.

Setidaknya ia mungkin akan mendapat beberapa lebam dan luka memar, lebih bagus hanya beberapa sendi yang bergeser. Mengingat bahwa Yaya adalah seorang atlit taekwondo yang beberapa kali sempat menarik perhatian media karena prestasi gemilangnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa kini ia menjabat sebagai seorang ketua dalam salah satu klub sekolah yang ia masuki itu.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi Yaya mengangkat tinjunya, menarik salah satu kepalan tangannya ke belakang dan mempersiapkan diri dengan memasang kuda-kuda yang kokoh.

Hampir saja ia akan melancarkan sebuah tendangan memutar, namun segera ia urungkan dikarenakan melihat tubuh Boboiboy yang awalnya terus mundur mendadak oeng ke belakang.

Lantai kapal yang licin membuat keseimbangan yang ia jaga mendadak hilang. Menyebabkan tubuh Boboiboy yang limbung langsung menabrak melewati pagar pembatas kapal. Jatuh ke dalam laut, ditambah dengan kakinya yang mendadak kram mencegahnya untuk segera berenang menyelamatkan diri. Ia pun tenggelam.

Yaya yang melihatnya nampak terdiam. Pikirannya terasa kosong selama beberapa saat, belum mampu mencerna situasi. Terlebih badannya seolah kaku ketika melihat tubuh Boboiboy yang melayang jatuh membentur permukaan air laut dengan keadaan punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Membuat ia hanya bisa berdiri membeku ketika menyaksikan wajah Boboiboy yang timbul tenggelam hingga tidak lagi terlihat sama sekali.

Beberapa detik berlalu, sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil tersadar dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah laut, berteriak memanggil nama teman laki-lakinya yang satu itu. Dan mungkin saja, usahanya akan sia-sia karena sudah terlambat.

"BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

 _A/N_

Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita saya. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tekan fav ataupun follow bila suka ^-^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 1...

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 01 : Kejadian Tak Terduga

Di dalam rongga goa yang sunyi, muncullah sebuah retakan dimensi yang menjalar cepat dari ketiadaan. Ukurannya yang semula kecil kian melebar hingga hampir menyamai luas permukaan daun pintu tunggal dari sebuah ruangan, menghasilkan bentuk seperti retakan jaring laba-laba dan berakhir dengan pecah berkeping-keping meninggalkan bekas serpihan kaca.

Lubang hitam kemudian tercipta, dari dalamnya muncul secercah cahaya putih keperakan yang tak lama kemudian memuntahkan seonggok tubuh lelaki remaja yang kini terbaring lemah dalam kondisi hilang kesadaran.

Sebelum sang pemuda sempat terbangun dari pingsannya, peristiwa ganjil kembali terjadi. Dimana setiap bagian dari pecahan yang awalnya berserakan begitu saja di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu mulai melayang dan kembali menyatu pada tempatnya masing-masing. Terus berlanjut hingga semua bagiannya bergabung dengan sempurna.

Cahaya putih kembali berpijar, melingkupi bekas retakan yang tersisa pada udara kosong. Kemudian membuatnya kembali tertutup serta pulih seperti sedia kala tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

Menyisakan keheningan panjang hingga berjam-jam lamanya di dalam ruangan luas tersebut.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship.**

 **Rated : T semi M (untuk adegan berdarah).**

 **Warning : OC!, OOC, Typo (s), bahasa kurang baku dan mengandung kata-kata kasar, Author masih amatir, dll, dll.**

 **A/N :**

Maaf untuk update yang lambat :" Saya masih sedikit kesulitan untuk menuangkan ide kedalam bentuk cerita. Sudah empat kali saya menulis ulang chapter ini, empat kali itu juga saya sudah mengganti ide cerita yang awalnya si pemeran utama terdampar di hutan, padang rumput, muncul di danau, dan pada akhirnya sekarang malah mentok di dalam goa.

Hehhe, jadi curhat. Gomen! So, daripada kalian terlanjur bosan membaca catatan Author yang tidak penting ini.. lebih baik segera lanjutkan saja ke bawah (/^3)b

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **ANOTHER**

 **BAB I**

 **Kejadian Tak Terduga**

 **.**

Boboiboy terbangun keesokan harinya. Dimana letak matahari sudah tinggi di luar sana namun di dalam goa tetap terasa dingin dan gelap. Matanya mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan goa yang serba remang-remang. Dapat ia lihat dinding-dinding kokoh bebatuan alam yang berdiri tegak dan berwarna hitam legam, menjulang tinggi hingga mencapai kisaran angka 5 meter bahkan melebihinya. Sedangkan pada langit-langitnya sendiri dipenuhi oleh bebatuan yang mengerucut terbalik, meruncing tajam ke bawah. Beberapa diantaranya meneteskan cairan bening dan menimbulkan efek suara bergema di dalam goa. Mengisi kekosongan yang mengambil alih.

Boboiboy mendesis ketika merasakan perih pada pelipis kirinya yang terluka. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh tempat dimana terdapat luka tersebut, dan ia pun berjengit kaget saat melihat darah yang lumayan banyak menghiasi jemari putihnya itu. Memang luka tersebut sudah berhenti mengalirkan cairan merah, namun tetap saja darah itu belum mengering sepenuhnya dan malah mengotori sebagian wajahnya yang kini beranjak dewasa dengan rahang yang semakin tegas.

Mengernyitkan kedua alis tanda bingung, ia hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Ehh, sejak kapan aku terluka?" dan dilanjutkannya dengan mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli.

Boboiboy kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, menatap lama mengamati keadaan ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia mulai merasa aneh, terlebih saat sepasang manik coklat madunya mendapati sebongkah batu kristal di ujung ruangan yang berpendar redup. Berkedip indah dengan warna hijau tosca yang menenangkan.

"Sejak kapan ada benda seperti itu di dalam goa? Atau mungkin aku hanya sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya kemudian lebih tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkan, iapun berinisiatif untuk mencubit pipinya kanannya. Dan dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tentu saja dia merasakan sakit.

Memutuskan bahwa semua ini memang nyata, Boboiboy mulai berjalan mendekati bongkahan kristal tersebut dan langsung terpana ketika sudah sampai di sebelahnya. Goa yang semula begitu dingin mulai berwarna, dihiasi kerlip pendar tipis dari bebatuan kristal yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis warna dan ukuran. Bukan hanya sebongkah seperti yang pertama kali ia temukan, melainkan banyak sekali bongkahan lainnya yang bertebaran merata pada rongga goa lain yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah sekat kecil dari rongga tempat dirinya berada sebelumnya.

Boboiboy berdecak kagum, dengan segera dia berlari-lari kecil menelusuri ruangan lain tersebut. Rongga ini lebih besar dan tentunya lebih luas daripada yang sebelumnya, membuat Boboiboy semakin merasa terpesona.

"Indahnya~ andai saja teman-teman melihat ini. Mereka pasti akan langsung menyukainya."

Boboiboy tertegun sejenak setelah mengatakan hal itu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya menepuk keras bagian dahinya diikuti pekikan kecil akibat lukanya yang kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia mendesis.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya? Teman-temannya! Boboiboy menatap berkeliling mencari keberadaan keempat kawannya yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terlupa atas kejadian naas yang sebelumnya telah menimpa dirinya di lautan lepas, karena dia kini sama sekali tidak menyinggungnya.

' _Dimana mereka?'_ Boboiboy membatin. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya bebatuan hitam serta bongkahan berpendar yang ia dapat.

Boboiboy mulai berteriak memanggil nama teman-temannya itu satu persatu. Namun tidak ada sahutan yang menjawab panggilannya itu, hanya suasana sepi dan keheningan semata yang ia dapat. Dirinya merasa sangat kesal, dimana teman-temannya itu berada disaat dia membutuhkan mereka sekarang? Kenapa dia dibiarkan tertinggal sendirian?

Ditengah-tengah kekesalannya itu, Boboiboy hanya bisa membatin sambil memberikan sumpah serapah kepada seseorang yang sudah berani menelantarkan dirinya di tempat seperti ini.

"Fang! Gopal! Aku tahu ini semua ulah kalian berdua! Sekarang cepat keluar dari manapun tempat kalian berada saat ini, sebelum aku benar-benar marah. Berhenti bersembunyi!"

Boboiboy terus berteriak, ia semakin merasa aneh. Keheningan ini terlalu janggal menurutnya. Otaknya mulai berpikiran logis dan mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Tidak mungkin jika kedua temannya itu yang membawanya kesini, 'kan? Maksudku, Boboiboy cukup tahu jika kedua sahabatnya itu memang kelewat jahil. Tapi tidak masuk akal jika mereka berdua sampai hati mengerjainya sampai seperti ini bukan? Apalagi mengingat kondisinya kini yang terluka hingga sedemikian rupa. Sahabatnya tidak akan tega.

' _Benar begitu.. kan?!'_

Matanya berkedut, Boboiboy mulai meragukan kedua teman semenjak kecilnya itu sekarang.

* * *

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras menepis segala pemikiran aneh yang menurutnya semakin mengada-ada itu dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa saat. Ketika hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan langsung jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah.

Boboiboy meringis, mengelus pelan permukaan hidungnya yang terasa nyeri akibat membentur permukaan tanah bertekstur keras, hingga menimbulkan suara debaman teredam yang begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"Adududuhhh~ benar-benar sakit!" keluhnya kemudian sambil berusaha menegakkan diri. Hingga dirinya menyadari apa yang terpancang tegak di hadapannya saat ini, sebongkah kristal yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari kristal-kristal lainnya. Berdiri kokoh dengan bulatan gelap tepat berada di tengah-tengah batu kristal berbentuk kubus tersebut. Tanpa kerlip, tanpa pendar tipis yang mengitari permukaan kristal berwarna abu-abu keruh itu.

Boboiboy menatapnya lama, entah mengapa dirinya merasa bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam kristal itu yang seakan memanggilnya untuk datang lebih dekat. Dan Boboiboy menyanggupinya.

Boboiboy berjalan mendekat, jemarinya menyentuh lembut permukaan datar kristal tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya yang ternodai darah dari luka di pepilis kirinya yang belum sempat ia bersihkan tadi. Matanya menatap tanpa berkedip. Seolah menunggu reaksi dari batu tersebut tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi. Dia mendengus.

"Tentu saja! Apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan, dasar bodoh!" ujarnya sarkastik pada dirinya sendiri.

Boboiboy berpaling, menjauhkan jemarinya dari permukaan kristal kusam dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhinya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ia pun menemukan sebuah jalan keluar lain yang berupa celah batu yang lagi-lagi berada pada ujung ruangan. Kira-kira tingginya sekitar 1 setengah meter dengan lebar 1 meter kurang lebih, cukup untuk ia lewati meski harus dengan cara membungkuk mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai 170 cm.

Boboiboy menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ada setitik harapan untuk dirinya bisa keluar dari dalam goa ini dengan selamat, dan ia sungguh merasa senang akan hal itu.

Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah, sedangkan kedua matanya tak pernah lepas mengamati setiap inci kristal berpendar yang sejauh ini mewarnai jalur perjalanan yang ia tempuh. Membuat sepasang manik coklat madunya yang hangat selalu berbinar cerah ketika melewatinya.

* * *

 _Sementara itu…_

Kembali sejenak pada tempat Boboiboy terdiam sebelumnya. Yang tanpa Boboiboy sendiri sadari, kini telah menjadi pusat keanehan kecil yang berfokus pada kristal kubus dengan bulatan aneh yang dia tinggalkan itu.

Berawal dari bekas noda darah miliknya sendiri yang tanpa dirinya sadari pula telah melekat pada permukaan lempeng kristal. Perlahan namun pasti, noda darah yang awalnya berada di permukaan itu tiba-tiba saja terhisap hingga menghilang sama sekali. Awalnya tidak terjadi reaksi apapun dari batu tersebut hingga beberapa detik berlalu dan Boboiboy hampir mencapai mulut celah berbatu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, muncullah ukiran-ukiran aneh beserta simbol rumit yang merambat hingga melingkupi seluruh permukaan batu kristal tersebut. Dan dengan sangat cepat pula, dari bagian atasnya keluar sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning terang yang terus menjalar mengikuti jalur ukiran yang muncul pertama kali. Hingga pada akhirnya cahaya itu semakin terang dan langsung tertelan kembali begitu saja.

Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah, kejadian tersebut tidaklah berhenti sampai disitu saja. Melainkan terus berlanjut hingga membuat lapisan terluar dari kristal tersebut mendadak retak dan kemudian pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Sebuah wujud lain berada di balik lapisan tersebut, yaitu sebentuk bola kuning metalik dengan gradiasi hitam yang menghias di beberapa sisinya. Ada satu bagian yang berbentuk seperti kacamata renang yang berfungsi selayaknya mata, namun masih berada dalam kondisi tertutup.

Dan hal mengejutkan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bagian tersebut tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar, menampilkan pendar biru elektrik yang menyalurkan begitu banyak kesejukan. Bagian telinganya mulai terbuka dan mengepak secara konstan, membuat tubuh kecilnya terangkat dari batu pijakan dan melayang bebas di udara.

Dan tak lama kemudian, giliran kedua tangan panjangnya yang menyerupai milik robot itulah yang terjulur keluar, berasal dari dalam bagian telinga yang kemudian bergerak-gerak seakan mencari keseimbangan.

Tatapannya itu langsung terfokus pada punggung Boboiboy, terus mengekori langkah sang pemuda yang semakin menjauh hingga melewati celah berbatu kemudian berbisik...

"Tuan."

* * *

Boboiboy terus merangsek masuk ke dalam celah berbatu tanpa menyadari sesosok bayangan bulat yang mengikutinya sambil sesekali bergerak menyelinapkan diri diantara bayang-bayang dinding goa.

Selangkah lagi, dia akan keluar dari dalam lorong sempit itu. Sedikit berbeda dengan akses masuk sebelumnya, celah yang ia lewati kali ini sedikit panjang dan membentuk lorong kecil yang menyambungkannya dengan ruangan goa yang lain. Lorong kecil itu dipenuhi dengan material kecil yang berkelip indah bagaikan bintang, tentunya hanya pada bagian langit-langitnya saja dan bukan keseluruhan.

Dan, tap! Diapun sudah resmi keluar dari dalam lorong sempit tersebut.

Begitu berada di luar, Boboiboy sempat terkagum selama beberapa saat. Terang saja, di dalam goa yang luas ini Boboiboy mendapati sebuah danau kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya tercengang, melainkan apa yang kini dirinya lihat dan bersumber tepat dari dalam danau. Berbagai warna yang bercahaya lembut bagaikan aurora menari-nari indah di atas permukaannya yang tenang itu. Dikelilingi dengan uap tipis yang mengepul teratur di antaranya. Membuat Boboiboy sejenak tertegun dalam kekaguman.

Merasa tertarik, Boboiboy segera beranjak mendekati tepian danau. Mula-mula ia berjongkok agak condong di sana, dan mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya demi menampung segenggam air yang jernih itu. Kemudian berangsur memercikkannya ke arah muka dan mulai mencuci kedua tangannya hingga terasa segar, lalu menenggak beberapa teguk airnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Merasa cukup, Boboiboy segera berdiri. Berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin tanpa menyadari tragedi apa yang sudah menantinya kala itu.

Belum sempat Boboiboy mengambil langkahnya yang ke sepuluh, namun tiba-tiba saja goa itu sudah bergetar hebat seakan-akan ingin runtuh. Danau yang semula terlihat tenang pun sudah bergejolak bagaikan ombak di lautan. Membuat muka Boboiboy yang dasarnya memang sudah putih, semakin memutih hingga sepucat kulit mayat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Boboiboy berpegangan kuat pada sebuah tonggak batu yang menancap di tanah. Tubuhnya terasa oleng kesana-kemari di saat gempa mengguncang kuat tempat itu. Meruntuhkan beberapa bebatuan runcing dari langit-langit goa yang hampir saja menancap pada ubun-ubunnya, jika saja Boboiboy tidak sempat menghindar beberapa saat terakhir sebelum tragedi naas itu benar-benar menimpanya.

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menatap lurus ke arah air danau bercahaya yang tadi sempat dirinya gunakan untuk sedikit membersihkan diri. Airnya yang semula tenang sudah bergejolak liar dan berpusar cepat di tengahnya. Dilanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang tinggi besar keluar begitu cepat dari pusaran air tersebut.

Air danau tersibak ke segala penjuru, membuat uap air semakin pekat membayangi. Dan setelah kepulan uap mulai terlihat jarang, muncullah sesosok eksistensi yang berdiri pongah dengan wajah ikan lele berkumis serta tubuh ular bersisik dan empat kaki bercakar dengan kedua bagian depan lebih pendek daripada kaki belakangnya. Tujuh buah sirip bertengger manis pada beberapa sisi. Tiga pasang sayap kekar terbentang besar di belakangnya.

Makluk tersebut berwarna perak mengkilap dengan pupil emas yang meruncing tajam seperti hewan buas. Matanya menyipit ganas saat mendapati sosok tubuh Boboiboy yang bergetar tak jauh di bawah tempatnya berdiri.

" **BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGAMBIL AIR SUCIKU SECARA DIAM-DIAM, DASAR MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"** geram makhluk itu dengan suara berat yang menggelegar. Menunjuk muka Boboiboy dengan ujung cakar lancip kaki depannya.

"M-maaf, a-aku tidak tahu jika danau itu ada yang punya. D-dan aku hanya meminta sedikit air saja. Aku tidak berniat menganggu!" tukas Boboiboy memberi alasan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat ujung jaketnya demi mengurangi kegugupan yang sempat melanda, namun sayang sekali karena tidak terlalu berhasil untuk menutupi kegugupannya tersebut.

" **KAU!"** monster itu terdiam sesaat dengan cakar yang terkepal geram. Jika saja tatapan itu bisa membunuh, maka Boboiboy yakin jika dirinya sudah akan mati terkuliti semenjak dari awal.

" **TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"**

Monster itu berteriak, menghempaskan cakarnya kuat-kuat ke arah tubuh Boboiboy yang hanya dapat terdiam saja melihatnya. Berniat untuk mengoyak tubuh tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian kemudian menelannya mentah-mentah sebagai balasan akibat kelakuan Boboiboy yang dirinya anggap terlalu lancang karena telah mempergunakan air sucinya yang berharga.

Sementara Boboiboy, malah terdiam pias tanpa berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya menghindari hal tersebut. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, kaki-kakinya sudah terasa lemas bagaikan terbuat dari jelly. Boboiboy merasa seakan tubuhnya bisa ambruk kapan saja tanpa ia minta.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha untuk tidak melihat kejadian seperti apa yang akan menimpanya.

Namun tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi setelah itu. Karena tiba-tiba saja semua seakan melambat di sekeliling Boboiboy.

 _Beberapa detik sebelum kejadian…_

Sesosok bulatan kuning sebesar bola sepak terlihat melayang dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda berjaket jingga. Tangan besinya mendorong mundur bahu sang remaja dan dengan segera menahan serangan cakar monster yang berniat mencabik tubuh jangkung pemuda tersebut. Namun sayangnya tidak terlalu disadari oleh Boboiboy karena terlalu sibuk memejamkan mata.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah sinar terang menyilaukan pandangan sang monster berkepala ikan lele dan membuat Boboiboy bertanya-tanya tentang rasa sakit yang tidak kunjung ia rasakan itu.

Cahaya yang muncul terlalu tiba-tiba membuat mata sang monster sedetik terpejam begitu saja. Sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka lebar disertai amarah yang semakin nyata.

Di depannya kini, berdiri sesosok naga kecil melawan tubuh raksasanya. Sisiknya yang tebal dan keras berwarna kuning keemasan, berkilauan terang bagaikan terbuat dari tempaan batu-batu mulia.

Mata biru elektrik sang naga berkilat tajam memberikan intimidasi pada sang lawan. Lima ekor panjang berujung kapak hitam legam teracung melayang ke arah sang monster berkepala ikan lele. Sepasang kaki denpannya juga terangkat menahan serangan cakar kuat makhluk itu, dengan sepasang kaki belakang yang nampak kekar menjadi tolak ukur dorongan.

" **TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MELUKAINYA!"** geram sang naga dengan suara dalam.

Sang monster berkepala ikan lele membalasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Mendengus kasar mengeluarkan kepulan uap panas dari sepasang lubang hidungnya yang kecil itu.

" **KAU HANYA MEMBUATKU TERTAWA SAJA, NAGA KECIL! MEMANG APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN OLEH NAGA BALITA SEPERTIMU UNTUK MENCEGAHKU, HAH?!"** teriak monster itu tepat dihadapan sang naga kuning, dia kembali mendengus ketika melengokkan kepalanya ke belakang tubuh sang naga.

Mendapati sesosok manusia yang dia incar sebagai makanan pembukanya itu tetap berdiri disana dengan mata membulat sempurna. Kemudian menatap naga itu kembali sambil menyapukan lidahnya mengelilingi permukaan mulut yang tanpa terhiasi bibir.

" **KAU HANYA AKAN MENJADI SANTAPAN KEDUAKU SAJA SETELAH AKU MEMAKAN MANUSIA KURANG AJAR ITU. JADI MENYINGKIRLAH SEKARANG JUGA! SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN DAN MEMBUATMU LEBIH CEPAT BERUBAH MENJADI NAGA TUMBUK!"** ancamnya kemudian sambil menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang setajam milik ikan hiu.

Naga itu mendecih pelan, kemudian ikut menyeringai lebar mengikuti gaya sang monster berkepala ikan lele tersebut dengan pongahnya. Dengan gesture tubuh yang sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menahan cakar besar musuhnya tersebut.

" **COBA SAJA KALAU MEMANG BISA! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA WAHAI MONSTER IKAN LELE! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI LELE PENYET TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM CAKARMU ITU BISA MENGGORES BAHKAN SEINCI PERISAI KULITKU YANG MULUS INI!"**

" **CIH, BENAR-BENAR! AKAN KUSUMPAL MULUT BUSUKMU ITU DENGAN SEMUA KOTORAN KELELAWAR YANG BERTUMPUK DI SUDUT GOA INI, DASAR NAGA KECIL KEPARAT!"**

Dan, buagh! Pukulan sang naga mendarat keras di rahang bawah sang monster berkepala ikan lele. Membuat wajah itu mendongak ke atas dengan sepasang mata merah yang membulat tak percaya.

' _ **B-BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN?!'**_

Batin sang monster sambil menatap sang naga tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah yang bergejolak, menahan geram akan perlakuan sang naga kuning yang main hajar sebelum dirinya merasa siap.

" **TERKEJUT, EH? TUAN MONSTER IKAN LELE?"** kata sang naga kuning diringi senyuman sinis. Dilanjutkan dengan mengibas-ngibaskan punggung kaki bercakarnya yang sebagian besar tertutupi oleh lendir keruh nan licin. Yang untungnya, sama sekali tidak mengandung racun.

" **KAU BENAR-BENAR HARUS MANDI SETELAH KITA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA INI, TUAN. WAJAHMU DIPENUHI DENGAN LENDIR MENJIJIKKAN."**

Monster itu semakin geram, merasa sangat terhina akibat ucapan merendahkan dari sang naga kuning yang dialamatkan kepadanya itu.

" **JANGAN MEMANGGILKU IKAN LELE, DASAR NAGA KECIL KEPARAT! NAMAKU 'CHLAROS', SANG MAGICAL BEAST YANG AGUNG! SALAH SATU PENJAGA DANAU SUCI YANG ADA DI TANAH LEGENDA INI!"** ujar monster itu menggelegar, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan geli dari sang naga kuning. Tidak habis pikir pada sang monster yang hanya terfokus pada ejekan tentang parasnya yang menyerupai ikan lele daripada semua hal lainnya.

" **LIHAT?! BAHKAN SEBUTAN YANG SELAMA INI KAU AGUNG-AGUNGKAN ITU PUN SEBENARNYA MERUJUK PADA NAMA LAIN DARI IKAN LELE ITU SENDIRI. JADI TERIMA SAJA KEBENARANNYA, DASAR IKAN LELE TUA TIDAK SADAR DIRI!"**

Hancur sudah, sang monster berkepala ikan lele itu mulai mengamuk. Meraung marah sambil menggerakkan keenam sayapnya mengepak diudara. Cakarnya semakin menajam, sisik-sisik ularnya mulai berdiri membuat perisai jarum yang mengerikan.

Sang naga juga tak mau kalah, tubuhnya mulai bertransformasi dan kini menciptakan perisai wajah yang melindungi kepalanya. Dua tanduknya mulai memanjang, membentuk semacam tanduk kijang bertingkat-tingkat. Sayapnya juga terkepak dan ia pun mulai melesat cepat menyambar tubuh Boboiboy yang berada di belakangnya. Membawanya ke sudut terjauh dari ruangan itu, dan menciptakan kubah pelindung tak kasat mata di sekeliling tubuh sang pemuda.

" **JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA KELUAR DARI PELINDUNG INI SEBELUM AKU YANG MENYURUHNYA!"** kata sang naga kuning tegas dan kembali melesat ke arah sang monster berkepala ikan lele untuk menyerangnya.

Boboiboy yang mendengar perkataan sang naga hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah makhluk itu tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

" **AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU SEKARANG JUGA! MATI!"** teriak monster tersebut kera-keras. Mengayunkan cakar tajamnya ke arah sang naga kuning yang bersiap memberinya pukulan.

Sang naga mengelak, berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya kembali di permukaan perut sang monster berkepala ikan lele.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi, tubuh sang monster masih berdiri tegak dan malah menyeringai senang ke arah sang naga yang mengerut bingung.

Sang naga mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya berhasil memahami reaksi lawannya. Namun sudah terlambat. Monster itu sudah menekuk siku kaki depannya yang seperti tangan, dan mulai mendaratkannya pada punggung sang naga yang tidak berhasil menghindar karena kepalan cakarnya yang menancap pada sisik-sisik runcing Magical Beast itu.

Mata sang naga membulat, tenggorokannya tersedak dan membuatnya memuntahkan air liur yang cukup banyak. Kepalan cakaranya berhasil terlepas dari belenggu sisik sang monster. Dengan segera naga itu melompat, menghindari serangan lawan yang hampir saja kembali mendarat ditubuhnya itu.

Mencoba memberikan serangan balasan, naga itu berinisiatif untuk mengayunkan ketiga ekor kapaknya kepada sang monster. Ketiga ekornya memanjang sempurna dan hendak memotong beberapa sayap lawannya tersebut yang ia rasa sangat mengganggu karena terus menutupi arah serangannya.

Naga itu berkelit ketika kumis panjang sang monster mulai menyabet ke arahnya. Ekor kapaknya dilecut, memotong habis tiga sayap kiri lawannya yang kini meronta kesakitan. Dua ekor yang lain sempat menggores bagian tubuh bawah sang monster, namun tidak begitu memberi efek karena hanya sekedar mematahkan beberapa sisik saja.

" **CIH, PERTAHANANMU BOLEH JUGA UNTUK UKURAN SEEKOR IKAN. TAPI TETAP SAJA! LEBIH BANYAK BAGIAN TUBUHMU YANG TERBUKA LEBAR!"**

Sang naga kembali melesat. Kemudian sedikit bermanufer menghindari lecutan kumis sang monster yang terlihat berbahaya. Dilanjutkan dengan memotong bagian itu menggunakan salah satu ekor kapaknya. Membuat lawannya itu kembali meraung kesakitan!

Sang monster berkepala ikan lele menatap tajam ke arah sang naga kuning. Menggeram begitu marah.

" **AKAN KUBUNUH!"**

Dan ledakan besar pun terjadi, membuat langit-langit goa kembali bergetar dan menjatuhkan bebatuan runcing.

Tubuh sang monster berkepala ikan lele kembali beregenerasi dengan cepat. Dimulai dari air danau yang mendadak melayang mengitari tubuhnya sehingga memberinya kekuatan ekstra untuk menyembuhkan diri. Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, bagian yang terpotong akibat serangan sang naga kembali utuh seperti semula. Seakan tidak pernah terputus dari tubuhnya.

" **GRRRR, KAU AKAN MENYESAL KARENA TELAH BERANI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"**

Sang monster segera melesat, menyerang naga kuning itu dengan sayap yang terkepak begitu cepat.

' _ **KECEPATANNYA BERTAMBAH!'**_ batin sang naga mulai risau. Dengan segera dia melesat menghindari lecutan kumis sang monster berkepala ikan lele. Namun tidak berhasil, sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang hendak terbang malah berbalik tersungkur membentur tanah. Menghasilkan debaman keras dan menerbangkan debu-debu halus ke udara.

" **CHOUGT!"**

GREP! Kaki depan bercakar monster besar itu kini menerkam tubuh kecil sang naga. Begitu eratnya hingga membuat naga itu gelagapan mengambil nafas. Semakin tersiksa.

" **MATI!"** geram rendah sang monster berkepala ikan lele tersebut. Semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

Sedangkan sang naga, mati-matian menggerakkan sepasang kaki depannya untuk mencakar-cakar cengkeraman kuat sang monster. Ekor kapaknya tidak bisa bergerak bebas, karena sebagian ekornya kini tergenggam erat bersama tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Merasa kurang berhasil memberikan luka dengan cakarnya yang masih kecil. Sang naga pun mulai membuka pelindung kepalanya pada bagian wajah. Membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin dan mulai menggigit kuat cengkeraman sang monster berkepala ikan lele tersebut menggunakan taringnya yang setajam silet. Dan tetap saja, tidak berhasil!

Memutar otak, sang naga kuning sudah merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain cara 'itu. Ia pun segera menggembungkan pipinya besar-besar, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya agar berkumpul di dalam mulut. Bersiap untuk memberikan ledakan besar.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mulut sang naga pun segera terbuka lebar. Dari dalamnya keluar semburan bola-bola api biru yang sangat panas. Menarget pada wajah berkilap sang monster berkepala ikan lele.

" **GROAARRR!"** segera sang monster berteriak. Cengkramannya terlepas dan membuat naga kecil itu melayang jatuh dan mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Kaki depannya terluka lumayan dalam berkat gigitan taring sang naga kuning. Dan sekarang, giliran wajahnya itulah yang kini melepuh mengerikan.

Monster tersebut mendesis tidak suka, memandang tajam kepada eksistensi sang naga kuning yang kini mengusap leleran darah biru di permukaan mulutnya menggunakan kaki depan. Matanya berkilat.

Serangan kembali dilancarkan, lecutan kumisnya hampir mengenai tubuh sang naga yang mulai hilang keseimbangan itu. _Menurutnya._

Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, naga itu sedang melancarkan salah satu taktiknya. Berpura-pura seolah tersudut dan melancarkan sebuah serangan kritical setelahnya.

Crasstt! Ekor kapak sang naga menebas habis sepasang kaki depan sang monster yang telah memasuki garis pertahanannya itu. Dilanjut dengan memangkas habis keenam sayap dan sepasang kumis pecutnya.

Keseimbangan sang monster berkepala ikan lele mulai goyah, menyebabkan tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh berdebam di atas tanah. Serangan terakhir, naga itu menggerakkan cakar kecilnya ke arah mata kanan sang monster. Menusuknya hingga meletup seperti balon berisi air.

" **GRAAAAA!"**

Namun kejadian setelahnya benar-benar tidak terduga, ternyata sang monster yang kini telah kehingan begitu banyak anggota tubuhnya itu masih mampu untuk berdiri tegak. Meski tanpa bantuan kaki depan dan juga sayap-sayapnya yang telah hilang, ia masih memaksakan diri dengan bertumpu menggunakan dagu ikannya.

Berdiri gemetar, makhluk itu mencoba melecutkan ekor tumpulnya untuk memberikan serangan kepada sang naga. Meski tidak akan berefek besar, setidaknya ia akan berusaha hingga titik terbawah sisa tenaganya.

Sang naga yang mengerti akan tabiat sang monster berkepala ikan lele yang tidak mudah menyerah, kini mengulum senyum. Sempat terkagum akan keteguhan hati sang monster dalam bertempur. Dan demi menghormatinya, dia akan meladeni tantangnya itu untuk terakhir kali.

Naga itu pun merentangkan kedua sayapnya selebar mungkin, mengepakkannya dalam satu kali sentakan dan meluncur mulus dengan satu ekor kapak terhunus tepat ke arah dada sang monster. Membuat bagian tersebut mendapatkan luka tebasan melintang setelah sebelumnya mematahkan beberapa puluh sisik perak.

" **PERATURAN PERTAMA DALAM BERTARUNG. JANGAN PERNAH TERPANCING PADA PERKATAAN MUSUH!"** ujar sang naga kuning sambil membelakangi sosok tinggi sang monster berkepala ikan lele. Yang tak lama kemudian langsung tumbang dengan keadaan separuh tubuh ularnya yang tenggelam dalam lingkupan air danau.

" **AKU MENGAKU KALAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELANJUTKAN NIATKU UNTUK MEMANGSA MANUSIA ITU. KAU BOLEH MENGAMBILNYA."** guman monster berkepala ikan lele tersebut dengan lemah. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak perlahan, masuk kembali ke dalam kubangan air danau dengan tenang.

Sang naga mengangguk cepat, tersenyum lebar sambil menggerakan kaki depannya dengan gerakan melambai. Hingga kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak cepat mendekati tempat Boboiboy yang diam mematung sedari tadi. Mengulum senyum simpul pada paras naganya yang agung.

" **AKU MENANG!"**

Dan, brugh! Siapa yang menyangka jika Boboiboy malah akan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya sekarang? Membuat sang naga kuning mendadak syock dan berdiri kaku dengan kedutan kecil di wajahnya yang kebingungan.

" **EHH?"** heran sang naga saat mendapati sosok Boboiboy yang menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit goa. Sinar matanya perlahan meredup.

"Ahh, aku baru saja melihat seekor naga kecil dan ikan lele raksasa. Mereka berdua bisa bicara dan bertarung sengit hanya demi memperebutkan diriku yang lemah ini. Dan anehnya, pertarungan tersebut berhasil dimenangkan oleh sang naga yang walaupun ukurannya hanya sebesar cakar kaki depan sang ikan lele tapi bisa dengan telak mengalahkannya. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Apa seekor ikan itu memang punya kaki? Atau hanya aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya? Lalu sekarang apa? Apa aku akan dimakan?"

Boboiboy terus bergumam. Tanpa menyadari kegugupan sang naga kuning yang kini duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang terkesan polos.

" **AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKANMU."**

Sang naga kuning berucap jujur. Menatap sungguh-sungguh pada mata Boboiboy.

"Kau bohong! Kau hanya akan memakanku seperti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh ikan lele raksasa itu!" tepis Boboiboy memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Membuat sang naga refleks menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan gugup.

" **T-TIDAK! PERCAYALAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAKANMU."**

Boboiboy memalingkan muka. Berujar bahwa dirinya tidak akan percaya pada setiap perkataan sang naga dan mulai berceloteh tentang sang naga yang hanya berniat untuk memakan tubuhnya.

Sang naga mengerang kesal. **"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU MENGULANGI PERKATAANKU?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKANMU! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI IKAN LELE TUA ITU DAN KAU INI ADALAH MASTERKU! JADI SUNGGUH MUSTAHIL JIKA AKU INI BERNIAT UNTUK MEMAKANMUUU.."**

"Kau berbohong!"

Gasp! Oke, naga itu benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kesabarannya sudah menipis dan ia jadi benar-benar ingin menelan masternya itu dalam sekali tegukan! Tunggu dulu, apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku sebelumnya? Ahh, oke. Sebaiknya lupakan!

Naga itu mulai mencakar-cakar wajahnya sendiri karena sebal, salahkan saja Boboiboy yang seperti berniat keras memberinya derita stres berkepanjangan. Sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri malah pingsan karena ketakutan, berpikir bahwa sang naga tengah melakukan ritual khusus sebelum berlanjut dengan memakan dirinya bulat-bulat.

Sungguh ironis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

.

 _Sementara itu, di kedalaman air danau..._

Seekor monster berkepala ikan lele tengah mencoba tidur dengan posisi tubuh ularnya yang melingkar bulat di dasar perairan danau yang tenang. Dahinya telah dipenuhi oleh perempatan merah berkedut yang terus saja bermunculan semakin menambah setiap jumlah yang sudah ada. Merasa sangat kesal.

 _ **'AKU MULAI MENYESAL, SEHARUSNYA KUTELAN SAJA MEREKA BULAT-BULAT AGAR TIDURKU KEMBALI TENANG!'**_

Batin monster malang itu berulang-ulang kali dalam usahanya untuk kembali tertidur. Yang sialnya, lagi-lagi malah kembali terganggu oleh dua makhluk berbeda spesies yang masih setia bergelung dengan kegiatannya di luar sana. Tidak menyadari jika suara-suara yang dihasilkan keduanya sungguh mengganggu bagi pendengarannya yang amat sensitif, membuat sang monster berkepala ikan lele itu langsung merutuki nasibnya yang menurutnya sudah kelewat menyedihkan.

Dengar saja sekarang, manusia dan naga kuning sialan itu kembali bersilat lidah dan terus saja menyebutnya sebagai monster ikan lele berulang-ulang. Padahal sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, dia itu bukan ikan lele! Namanya 'Chlaros'! Dia itu seorang Magical Beast yang agung! Dan tidak termasuk dalam spesies ikan berlendir dengan kumis panjang tersebut meski sudah dilihat dari sisi manapun! Dia bukan ikan lele!

" **SUDAH AKU BILANG BERKALI-KALI! JANGAN SEBUT AKU IKAN LELEEEE!"**

Dan seperti itulah cerita kali ini berakhir. Diriringi dengan teriakan melengking dari Chlaros, sang Magical Beast yang agung. Penjaga danau suci dari goa tersembunyi.

Dan setidaknya, seperti itulah menurut dirinya sendiri sampai saat ini. Setelah beberapa dekade sudah berselang tentunya.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Nb : Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, agar Author semakin semangat menulisnya #wink ;)


End file.
